Pokemon Diamond: A New Start
by Adam43
Summary: This series follows the adventures of a girl named Lameil (Yes I made up that name) as she travels through the Sinnoh region with Adam and his Uxie Knowledge. Update: Changed title for easy finding. Please review if you want.
1. The Adventure Begins

A new beginning had begun at Twinleaf Town. A girl named Lameil set out on her journey to become a master. She was to get her starter Pokémon since she moved to Sinnoh.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Why, hello there." Lameil stopped. "Who are you," asked Lameil. Then, a shadow appeared in the darkness.

"My name is Adam," the voice said. "I have become the legend all of my life, and I became the Pokémon Champion many times. Now, you said you wanted a starter? Well then, you can have one."

Adam threw a ball, and a Uxie threw the ball to the ground, shattering it into pieces. What was left was 3 Pokéballs.

"Wow, I never expected to have a Uxie here," said Lameil.

"Why, this is Knowledge," Adam replied. "I caught it in Sinnoh, and has been very loyal to me ever since."

Lameil picked up a Pokéball and threw it. It contained a Piplup.

And so, the adventure begins. Lameil was given 5 Pokéballs, and she caught a wild Shinx and a wild Bidoof. Together, Lameil and Adam head into the tunnel. There, Lameil's path was blocked by a bunch of angry Geodude. And who would be the leader was none other than a shiny Golem!

"What is this odd colored Pokémon," asked Lemeil.

"This is a shiny Pokémon," Adam replied. "These are very rare." Lameil was so excited.

"I'm so catching it," she said.

"No Lameil! Don't," yelled Adam.

But it was too late. Lameil threw the Pokéball, but it just bounced off the Golem.

"Why did it bounce off the Golem," Lameil wondered.

"That Golem cannot be caught," said Adam. "I guess we might have to fight them!" Adam and Knowledge took on the Geodude, but Lameil's Piplup refused to fight for her.

But some dreadful happened that caused Piplup to change its mind.

Knowledge was able to fend off the Geodude, only to find itself quickly surrounded by another wave of Geodude, who had been hiding in the ground. Cornered by the many Geodude reaching for it, Knowledge was left helpless. Piplup then used Bubble, instantly defeating the Geodude.

"It appears that your Piplup likes Knowledge," said Adam. With the Geodude defeated, it was the shiny Golem's turn to do a move. Golem used Earthquake, knocking all but Knowledge to the ground. Then, the shiny Golem was about to use Rollout on Piplup, but Knowledge returns the favor by rushing toward Golem. It was Knowledge versus the shiny Golem. The shiny Golem used Rollout many times, but all were dodged by Knowledge.

Adam tried to send out his second Pokémon to assist, but the Earthquake attack damaged the Pokéball; the Pokéball was jammed, making it impossible to open.

"This is it. We're doomed," yelled Adam.

But Knowledge was able to defeat the shiny Golem with no difficulties. The shiny Golem decided that now was the time to retreat, and so leaves with the Geodude. With that done, Lameil and Adam make it into the next town.

Gym Leader Roark appeared and said, "Well done, Lameil. I'm Roark. I was going to battle you, but since you fended off the Geodude, I'm giving you the Coal Badge."

With Coal Badge in hand, Lameil and Adam continue their journey with their new friendship.


	2. The Comedy Tournament

A peaceful day continues. Lameil, Adam and Knowledge were chilling in the streets when Knowledge notices a poster and alerts Lameil and Adam about it.

"What is it now, Knowledge," Adam asked.

Adam's question was answered when he reads the poster. The poster said, "Comedy Tournament: Put your best effort to the test with comedy! Winner gets 1,295 Pokéballs."

"WOW! I'm so entering," Lameil exclaimed.

Knowledge sweatdropped, and Adam said, "Oh Lameil. She never waits."

In the building, Lameil signs up for the tournament, and the first round is set to begin.

The first round is Lameil against a youngster. The Ownage Hammers banged against each other until the youngster falls.

"The winner is Lameil," said the statue.

Adam had suffered a grave fate when he is randomly attacked by a cannon, but the trainer who used it was disqualified, causing Adam to advance to the next round.

Meanwhile, Knowledge notices that one space is left. A thought bubble appears over Knowledge's head, and Knowledge thinks that if it can win the 1,295 Pokéballs, Knowledge would give them to Adam. Instantly, Knowledge signs up for the tournament.

Back in the stadium, Lameil and Adam clashed against each other, but Adam is sent blasting into the skies with the boot.

"Looks like I'm blasting off again," yelled Adam, as he disappears with a twinkle in the sky.

Lameil then goes to the finals and defeats the four finalists. Then, Lameil beats the champion and says, "I did it! I won!"

"Not yet," exclaimed the statue. "We have an opponent who has entered. Please proceed."

The room was very dark, but after a few seconds, the lights come on and kept going until it reaches a platform, revealing Knowledge.

"Knowledge entered? But how? The tournament started minutes ago," said Lameil.

"We had to put Knowledge into the tournament rosters," said the statue.

The dark room then lights up, and the battle begins.

Lameil uses a sword, and Knowledge uses a block of wood.

Both objects break, and Lameil sends Knowledge flying into the wall.

Thinking she had won, Lameil jumps for joy, but the celebration was cut short when Knowledge gets up, ready for more.

Lameil uses another block of wood, and the strings appeared.

After Lameil clashes with Knowledge long enough, Lameil was just about to use the block of wood when Knowledge, who had realized that Lameil can't cut the rope if she is hit, instantly whacks Lameil so hard that little Starly flew around Lameil's head.

Knowledge, now having the advantage, hits Lameil, who can't move now that she is dazed, and grabs the scissors.

"Cut it! Cut it," chanted the crowd.

Knowledge then cuts the rope, sending a bunch of rocks down on Lameil.

"The champion is Knowledge," exclaimed the statue.

Knowledge, like it planned, gives the 1,295 Pokéballs to Adam.

"I lost? It can't be," said Lameil.

"Hey, don't worry. You did great," said Adam.

"Thank you," said Lameil.

And so, the adventure continues with prize in hand.


	3. Babysitting Trouble

Note:** This chapter stars my Uxie, Knowledge, with no other main characters of the story appearing in the chapter at all, though they are mentioned.**

"No, wait! Don't put me to bed," yelled a boy as Knowledge was dragging him.

Recently, Adam and Lameil had asked Knowledge to do an errand, and that would be watching over the little boy. The boy, however, caused mischief. For example, the boy had messed up Knowledge's demonstration, and so Knowledge had to drag him into bed.

The boy, however, was able to escape Knowledge's grasp and raced down the hall.

Knowledge face palmed itself while sweat dropping before chasing after the boy. The boy tried to dodge a Headbutt attack, but he wasn't quick enough.

The boy, however, dodged the next one, in which Knowledge slammed its head right into a wall.

It took Knowledge a few seconds to stop seeing stars before resuming the chase after the little boy. Knowledge finally grabbed the little boy, but instead allowed the little kid to watch some TV.

However, it goes from bad to worse when the kid jumped toward the Pokéball on the TV. Knowledge was able to catch the little boy and throw him away from the TV, but the TV blew up, taking Knowledge with it. Knowledge, now blackened, started to sweep up the mess, but it took Knowledge 15 minutes to sweep it up.

"Wanna play a game," asked the little boy a few moments later. Knowledge refused, but the little boy said, "Oh come on, Knowledge. Please?" Knowledge finally agreed to play with the little boy. And the game was about the little boy asking random questions. And they have one thing in common; every question was boring.

Knowledge could tell that neither of the questions make any sense.

For one of them, the little boy said, "Why do Pikachu evolve when they are traded?"

That question, to Knowledge, made NO sense! There is no way a Pikachu can evolve by trading. No, trainers need to have a Thunderstone to evolve Pikachu. According to fans, Pikachu is also popular.

The other question the little boy asked was, "Where can I find a Bulbasaur?"

This question did not make any sense either. Bulbasaur cannot be found in the Sinnoh region. Trainers instead migrate their Bulbasaur from the Kanto region.

Knowledge and the little boy then played baseball. That, and I kid you not, was a bad idea to play with the little boy, because the little boy hit the baseball into the woods, and Knowledge had to _literally _go into the woods and get stung by a bunch of Beedrill. And Knowledge would have been stung badly if a Ursaring had not appeared. The Ursaring then gave the Beedrill the boot, allowing Knowledge to escape the forest safely, even though Knowledge had to use Full Heals that was stored in a bag.

Then, Knowledge showed the little boy on how to ride a bike. But the little boy then pushed Knowledge off the bike. "Wow, you have _bad _biking skills," taunted the little boy. Knowledge then had to repair the bike.

Later on, Knowledge repaired the TV, but the little boy blows it up again by making it say a message that said, "The TV used Selfdestruct."

And then KABLAM! The TV blew up again. This time, Knowledge threw the broom to the little boy, but the little boy angrily said, "YOU force ME to sweep it up? You must die!"

The little boy then throws everything the little boy could pick up right at Knowledge. Knowledge dodges them, even hitching a ride on a skateboard before jumping off.

"COWARD," the little boy yelled as Knowledge is entering the Vestibule of the second hallway.

The little boy once again throws everything at Knowledge. And knifes! The little boy was throwing knifes at Knowledge!

Knowledge dodged the thrown knifes and reached for the ladder.

The little boy's anger is starting to get worse, but falls down a pit that takes him back to the entrance of the basement.

Knowledge was then able to reenter the first hallway.

"I'm sorry! Please don't punish me! I'll clean it up," said the little boy.

The little boy did clean up the mess, and, as an apology gift, gave Knowledge a flower, causing Knowledge to blush.

For the first time, the little boy was being nice to Knowledge.

Knowledge then decided to play with the little boy some more, and the little boy kissed Knowledge on the cheek, causing Knowledge to blush harder.

The game was without a doubt the best game Knowledge played with the little boy. Objects were thrown, and the water balloon cannons fired.

This was going to be the best day of Knowledge's life.


End file.
